


Songbird

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nicknames, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by flabbergabst.Len has a new nickname for Sara and everyone else is left wondering why he calls her that.





	Songbird

The team had always noticed how Sara and Leonard would affectionately call each other Crook and Assassin. There was never any reason to question why they called each other that but lately Leonard’s been referring to Sara as something else that makes a bit of sense but still leaves them with questions. The nickname?

 

* * *

 

“Hey Songbird,” Len said as he walked up behind Sara and wrapped his arms around her.

 

* * *

 

“You know Songbird just because you had to distract that guy doesn’t mean you had to kiss him,” he said as they returned to the ship after a successful mission.

 

* * *

 

“What do you think?” Sara asked him in regard to her undercover outfit which was a lowcut dress that hugged her curves.

“You look stunning Songbird, absolutely stunning,” he answered as he placed a kiss on her lips.

 

* * *

 

While Songbird makes sense in regard to her codename White _Canary_ the team wasn’t quite sure why Leonard would call her that instead of just referring to her as Canary. Eventually they couldn’t help their curiosity any longer.

 

“Alright I give up. Why do you keep calling her Songbird?” Ray finally asked.

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out,” Leonard smirked as he headed off for his and Sara’s room.

 

He entered the room and leaned an ear against the door to the bathroom to better hear Sara singing in the shower.

 

“ _Got a feeling that I'm going under_

_But I know that I'll make it out alive_

_If I quit calling you my lover_

_Move on_

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

_I'm shaking falling onto my knees_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

_I'm tripping over myself_

_I'm aching begging you to come help_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

_Just like a moth drawn to a flame_

_Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain_

_Your bitter heart cold to the touch_

_Now I'm gonna reap what I sew_

_I'm left seeing red on my own_ ,” Sara sang beautifully to Leonard’s deep enjoyment.

 

Ever since they started sharing a room and he first heard her sing in the shower he became enamored with the sound of her voice as if he were listening to an angel. Sara didn’t want him telling anyone about her singing and he happily obliged so long as he could continue listening to the woman who stole his heart sing to her own’s content in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
